Robot Frog
Robot Frog is the 10th episode of Season 4 and the 40th episode overall. It is also the Season 4 Finale of Dick Figures. Transcript (Blue is in the kitchen putting on a tie. Red floats towards him.) Red: Hey Blue, check out this song I wrote! (singing) ''Wobbiltee wobbiltee wob. Wow! What are you makin'? It smells like a doggy butt, It looks like a bacon. Blue: I'm not cooking, I'm getting dressed. Red: ''(still singing) What are you talkin' about? Blue, what are you sayin'? You're gettin' in a tie. Think you soundin' insane. Blue: Tonight is really important, dude. It's me and my girlfriends two year anniversary. I'm takin' my sweet fang out for dinner. Red: (still singing) I got some advice for you, I got some a'vice! You touchin' the boobies and then you touch 'em the twice. Blue: (angry) ''Shut the hell up! She's a lady! Red: A lady's got boobies that you touch 'em a twice. Beep beep.! Blue: Dude, seriously, I'm freakin' out! She says she wants to ''have a talk. You know what that means, right? Red: (singing) Aw shit, man! You in for it now. What do you think would happen if I kick this wall down? Blue: Don't do it. (Red turns and kicks the wall down anyways. The Raccoon then comes out of the wall, alongside a small frog leaping besides him.) Raccoon: Go to hell, Robot Frog! Robot FrogRobot Frog(Character): Fuck you! Red: (stops singing) Robot Frog! Blue: I'm worried if my girlfriends gonna break up with me... Red: (continues singing) Break those legs, little robot frog. Kick that raccoon in his dick! Blue: Dude, that didn't even rhyme. Red: FREE BURN!! (The doorbell rings.) Blue: Oh crap, that's her. (goes to get the door) Wish me luck. (Re dcontinues to watch the fight. When Blue is gone, Red farts.) (Blue opens the door for his girlfriend.) Blue: Hey! You look great! You look beautiful! You look really, just like, the love of my life. (leans foward for a kiss) Blue's girlfriend: (off-screen) Hey! Yeah... We need to talk. Blue: Yeah, sure. I love to talk. And listen. Girlfriend: So, I know we've been dating for two years and you're a really nice guy. Blue's brain:'' That's very nice of her. Blue's crotch: Nooooo! Girlfriend: But, I've just been so busy with med-school and my three jobs, and I've, never really gotten to go ''crazy. Y'know, I think I just need time for me. Blue's crotch: To be a slut! Blue: (thinking) Where is this going? Girlfriend: I've never even been drunk before! Red: (off-screen) You are missing out! Blue: Are you dumping me?! (camera zooms out) Is that vodka?! (His girlfriend is revealed to be Stacy, who is downing a bottle of vodka.) Stacy: It's time to let the real Stacy out, bitch! (smashes the bottle onto the floor) ''Woo! I've forgotten everything! YOLO! ''(runs off) Red: (Still watching the fight) ''Oh oh oooh! This bitch is got it! ''(The robot frog leaps in between raccoon's legs, hitting him in the crotch. Raccoon put his hands between hsi legs.) Racoon: OH! My testicu'r'''es! ''(Drops down, as being defeated) (Mr. Dingleberry is now watching the fight at the left side of the wall) Mr. Dingleberry: Meeh. Old people hate messes! You're evicted! (The Robot Frog hits Raccoon for a last time, sending him outside the building, where he lands near a crash can on the streets.) Raccoon: (Gets barely up) ''Where wi'rr I 'r'ive? 'R'ive has no meaning! I have fai'''r'd... I'm a fai'r'''ure-ah...! ''(He picks up a banana peel as going towards the trash can.) ''This will be my break it. ''(sigh) (Goes back in Red and Blue's apartment. Blue is walking towards the exit door.) Red: Hey! Where you going? Blue: (with dramatic music) Uuh... I don't know man, things are different now. I guess I've learn alot and (Red randomly floats with his mouth open. Blue is now outside the apartment.) it was good but, I got to think what I really want in lif- Red: DON'T CARE! (Close the door) Blue: (On the other side) ''I think I'm going to see a movie. Red; Aah! Blue's finally gone! ''(The Auto-tuned bee appears flying near Red) ''Time to go crap on his pyjama- ''(The bee goes inside Red's mouth, as he swallows it.) (Red chokes for a while, desperately. After choking, he coughs and then stands still.) Red: (Auto-Tuned) Ohhhhh, shiiiiieeet! (Close up.) Red: (normal voice) 'Dick Figures.' '- Episode End -' (On the streets, Red walks up to Blue with arms undulating.) Blue: What is wrong with your body? Red: ''(Auto-Tuned) ''Hi, Blue, how you do? Recurring Gags Episode Ending Dick Figures outro spilt with a scene from A Bee or Something, without anything special on the I's. Red Floating When Red is speaking to Blue at the beginning and when Blue is leaving the apartment. Auto-tuned Usage When Red swallows the bee near the end and screams "OOhh shiieeet!!", similar to the first episode. Last-Line being Cut None Trivia *This episode happens right before the first episode A Bee or Something. Like Red swallowing the Auto-Tuned Bee, the mention of a Robot Frog and Blue was recently dumped. *This episode was announced by Ed Skudder in the Dirty Short Interview, on Thursday. *It is revealed that Stacy was Blue's girlfriend who dumped him, mentioned from A Bee or Something. *Raccoon apparently lived in the same apartment complex as Red and Blue but was evicted the day before A Bee or Something. *The Auto-Tuned Bee has a different appearance than usual (all black, not white and black stripes). *The first appearance of the Robot Frog. *This is probably the first time Red broke the fourth wall by saying "Dick Figures" *This is the first season finale that doesn't have credits and a teaser for the next season. Comments on YouTube assume that the next season might come out after the movie. *This is the second episode that Blue wears a tie, first being in Brain Switch. *This is probably the first episode Red floats alot more than previous episodes. *It's currently unknown whether there will be a fifth season or not, but most speculate it will come after Dick Figures The Movie is finished. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 4